


eternally yours

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, hyungwon is just a soft kitten boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: jooheon is tired, but hyungwon is always there to brighten his day.





	eternally yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunguuon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunguuon/gifts).



> to chloe: i hope this makes you at least a lil happy

After a long day at work, Jooheon is more than ready to get into bed and sleep. Lethargically, he takes off his shoes and rids himself of his tie. He hates wearing a tie, but it’s required as part of his uniform, so unfortunately he has to suffer with it.

He neatly puts his shoes onto the rack, wanting to keep their house clean and tidy, and places his bag next to it.

He trudges up the stairs, the exhaustion already taking over. It’s been a long day. A long week. A long month, even. Jooheon desperately needs a break from work. He makes a mental note to use some of his holiday allowance soon to take some days off.

When he reaches the bedroom door, he hears soft snores coming from inside. He smiles. It means Hyungwon is home. Fridays are usually Hyungwon’s night he spends with Minhyuk, Changkyun and Hoseok, the three of them having been friends for a long time. Sometimes, Jooheon will tag along, but he’s often too busy with work.

Pushing down the door handle as quietly as possible, Jooheon opens the door to their bedroom. The main light is turned off, but the fairylights that surround their headboard have been turned on, and there’s a few candles lit. Jooheon rolls his eyes. Hyungwon really needs to stop lighting candles and falling asleep. It’s dangerous.

As quiet as he can, Jooheon changes out of his work uniform into some more comfortable clothes.

He slips into the bed next to Hyungwon with as much care as possible, but the movement wakes his husband.

Hyungwon stretches and rolls over so he’s facing Jooheon. “Hey,” he whispers, his voice laced with sleep.

“Go back to sleep, I’m sorry for waking you.” Jooheon speaks just as quietly, afraid to disturb the peacefullness in the room.

Hyungwon doesn’t reply, he just lets out a yawn, his sharp teeth on display, and nuzzles closer to Jooheon. He rubs his face on Jooheon’s shoulder, the fur of his ears tickling Jooheon’s chin.

As Hyungwon gets himself comfortable, Jooheon rests a hand in his hair, lightly scratching between his ears. They twitch a little, and then Jooheon hears the familiar, but still soothing, sound of Hyungwon purring.

He continues to scratch Hyungwon’s head, smiling as the purring gets louder. Jooheon can see Hyungwon’s tail swishing side to side from the corner of his eye.

As Hyungwon begins to doze off, Jooheon presses a light kiss right to the tip of his ear. Hyungwon’s nose scrunches up adorably and it makes Jooheon laugh.

Jooheon must’ve stopped scratching Hyungwon’s head at some point, because there’s a headbutt to his chin and a whine of “don’t stop”.

So, he doesn’t stop.

He never stops giving Hyungwon the love and attention he needs and deserves, because he loves him. And he’d do anything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
